


Valentine Memos

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fmagiftexchange, Gen, Humor, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  A series of notes found at Roy's office, discussing Valentine's Day.<br/>Disclaimer;  All Hail Arakawa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Memos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



> *whines* I accidentally deleted this. Reposting.

[Found pinned to the bulletin board in Colonel Mustang’s anteroom]

## [Found stuck to the door to the Secretary Pool]


End file.
